This invention pertains to an improvement in a mower of a type comprising a grasscatcher, which has a rigid portion including a mouth receiving cuttings when the grasscatcher is mounted to a deck of the mower, for discharge of cuttings rearwardly into the grasscatcher. Herein, all references to directions (rearwardly, upwardly, etc.) assume that the mower is operated on a level surface, by an operator behind the mower.
As exemplified in Australian Patent Specification No. 443,028, British Patent Specification Nos. 1,176,634, 1,210,358, 1,242,515, and 1,278,157, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,983,095, 2,955,402, 2,955,404, and 3,517,493, it is known for the grasscatcher to have a rigid shell, which is made of molded plastic material.
As exemplified by several models available from Sunbeam Outdoor Company, Division of Sunbeam Corporation, Manning, S.C. 29102, it is known for the mower to comprise a deck, which includes a cutting chamber opening at a portal for discharge of cuttings rearwardly from the cutting chamber, a door, which has an upper edge where the door is mounted pivotally to the deck near an upper margin of the portal for pivotal movement between a position wherein the door closes the portal, as for operation of the mower without a grasscatcher, and positions wherein the door is pivoted upwardly from the portal, an arm, which is integral to the door for pivotal movement with the door, and which extends upwardly when the door closes the portal, and means biasing the door and the arm toward the position wherein the door closes the portal.
Furthermore, it is known for the grasscatcher to have a rigid portion including a mouth conforming approximately in size and shape to the portal, to be attachable to the deck behind the portal so as to receive cuttings from the cutting chamber through the mouth, and to be detachable from the deck, and for the rigid portion to have an upper lip, which engages the arm so as to cause the door to be pivoted upwardly and rearwardly away from the portal, through the mouth, and into the grasscatcher, and the arm to be pivoted downwardly and forwardly over the deck to a position wherein the arm tends to be held by the upper lip and the biasing means, when the grasscatcher is mounted to the deck.
Various latches and other means have been used to secure the grasscatcher to the deck. Although such means have been generally satisfactory, there has been a need for an improvement enabling the grasscatcher to be attached easily to the deck and detached easily from the deck but to be restrained so as not to become detached unintentionally from the deck, as when the grasscatcher happens to be bumped from beneath, bounced, or lifted, and enabling an operator to ascertain visually whether the grasscatcher is attached effectively.